


There Are Mornings

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Universe, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This slow, quiet rhythm, this bliss trapped halfway between waking and slumber, they can do this for hours.'</p><p>--</p><p>Sun-warmed sheets, curtains blowing in the breeze, the morning after a win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So. I saw reallyporning's art for #18 of the 30 day challenge ([Morning lazy sex](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/146466255039/18-morning-lazy-sex), nsfw!) and could... not... handle... it :) RC, bless you for your art and sleepy KageHina headcanons!

There are some mornings when they wake up loud and full of energy, ready to run, even though it's still dark outside the windows and the air carries a damp chill.

There are opposite mornings, when they sleep and rouse and fall back into restless slumber until the sun is too high and the room is too warm and even kicking the blankets off the bed doesn't do a thing to make them more comfortable.

But then there are mornings like this—with the light still soft, the window cracked open, and the breeze cool and gentle. The sleep haze still hanging over them, but not oppressive. They keep their eyes closed because they want to, not because they can't stand to let the day in.

The morning after a victory is often like this. And this morning is no different, with a big win still thrumming under Hinata's skin, a happy warmth that cocoons him as he swims back up through the slow flowing current of some kind of dream, where there were shouts and the shrill pitch of a whistle and the echo of a ball off a hardwood floor. He knows that somewhere in that dream he was joined by another, with sharp eyes and strong hands and a loud, sure voice that carried to him across the court.

In the space before waking, he can feel that same presence with him, next to him, and he stirs sleepily—and he's warm, very warm—as he pulls himself almost awake. Not warm from the temperature of the room, or from being under the blankets, where the heat of his body presses up against another's; but warm from his dream, and the tingling memories of the night before, both of their victory, and of their bed, after.

There are mornings, like this, where the wanting has not faded with sleep.

He shifts in Kageyama's arms, pushing his face into the pillow, humming sleepily into it. Kageyama's hold tightens around his waist and Hinata shuffles back a bit, getting closer. Kageyama presses against him. It takes some more lolling around, some personal inventory and the twitch of stiff, interested muscle against the curve of his ass for Hinata to register they're both hard. 

Mmm, good morning.

"Tobio…" he mumbles. He receives a snort in response, a sleepy puff of breath that ruffles his hair. "Hey… wake up."

Hinata tilts his head back until he is smothering Kageyama with his hair, rolling his head lazily against the pillow and almost certainly sending some of the wildly mussed strands of orange up the other man's nose. There is a sudden grunt and Kageyama startles awake, jostling the mattress. He sneezes a few times.

"Why?" comes the sleepy, grumpy voice from behind Hinata. Hinata pushes his butt backwards, bumping against Kageyama's crotch. "Oh," Kageyama says.

 _"Tobio_ ," Hinata says again, smiling with his eyes closed.

Kageyama blearily pushes his face back into his hair, willingly this time. "‘Kay."

He tugs both their shorts down a bit unceremoniously, fingers fumbling, too sleepy to make a show of it. Hinata slowly manages to excavate one of his own legs from the tangle of sheets so he can shove his loose sleep shorts off one ankle, freeing himself. A hand curves over his hip automatically—Hinata doesn't usually wear anything under his pajamas, and the other man has been conditioned to expect it. Kageyama brushes his hand slowly over the lines of his hip, smoothing over the top of his thigh, before dipping down to take his cock in hand, pumping him with long, slow, lazy strokes.

Hinata sighs and rubs his face against the pillow, opening his legs a bit wider, content to just let this happen for awhile. Kageyama palms him and presses his hips up against his backside, rubbing his cock there between the cleft of Hinata's ass, breaths ghosting against Hinata's neck. A couple times his hand starts to slow, stilling around Hinata's cock until it's just resting there, fingers curled around it. Hinata has to wiggle in his arms, shaking the bed slightly, and he'll start moving again, little kisses pressed to the back of Hinata's neck like some kind of reassurance that no, he's really not falling back asleep (he is), he was just taking a little break in the hand job department.

This slow, quiet rhythm, this bliss trapped halfway between waking and slumber, they can do this for hours.

Eventually, Hinata feels him moving, a shift of his head and soft rustle of sheets as Kageyama pats about the bed with his unoccupied hand. "Where's…?"

"Did you put it away?" Hinata murmurs, not moving a muscle, voice lost to a sigh in his pillowcase as Kageyama rubs his thumb absentmindedly under the head of his cock.

"No…" Kageyama sounds vaguely petulant, a state he slips into easily when he's sleepy, yet aroused. "I don't remember what I did with it."

It is strenuous, putting the effort into remembering the little details of the night before, but Hinata is quite sure they were moving too fast to put things back where they belonged. Blindly, he stretches out a hand, sweeping it under the pillows until he knocks something plastic against the headboard. He scoops it up and reaches back, pressing the bottle into Kageyama's hand.

"Thanks," Kageyama mumbles. He slides an arm under Hinata's head for Hinata to pillow himself on, moving his other hand off his cock (regrettably), but then gripping one of Hinata's legs and pulling it across his own, spreading him wider.

He slides a lube slick finger against Hinata's entrance, circling him, and Hinata squirms further into his pillow, biting his lip. Kageyama kisses his ear, then his neck, rests his forehead against Hinata's shoulder as he pushes so very slowly inside him, steady and without stopping.

"Mmm," he murmurs quietly, "so relaxed for me, Shouyou."

"I'm sleepy," Hinata says. Both things are true.

"I know." Kageyama nuzzles into him. "I like it."

With how open Hinata is, how ready and soft and pliant his body feels right now, there isn't much need to prepare him for very long. But Kageyama does, works his fingers into him and feeds him pleasure, a steady, slow trickle of heat, dancing just around the edges of trembling sensation. Kageyama lies still against him, just breathing, with the occasional light brush of lips against the bare skin at the top of his collar, but his fingers never stop moving, pressing easy and languid inside Hinata until Hinata melts into the bed, cock leaking steadily as he fades out into unseeing delight.

When he fades back in, it's to a voice in his ear, the quiet sound of his name. _Shouyou…_ "…you want me to let you sleep?"

Hinata blinks, dazed. "I fell asleep?" There's pressure, inside him, lifting, as Kageyama's fingers push deep, and he tips his head back, soft moans falling from his lips, thoughts gauzy and vague like the curtains fluttering in the breeze over the bed. A little bit of light shines through, the stirring heat pooling in his belly and… "Oh, oh, _god…_  that feels so good…"

There's something so incredibly, powerfully arousing about letting Kageyama's touch lull him in and out of consciousness, about waking up to Kageyama pulling him apart, his body helpless and _reacting_ the whole way through. It makes the whole of him simmer, to know that Kageyama hasn't stopped moving inside him the whole time, to know he's been feeling the way Hinata comes alive under his hands even while sleeping. Hinata shivers against the cotton sheets.

"You're ready," Kageyama says. Hinata nods, cheek and eyelashes brushing over the cool surface of the pillow under his head.

When Kageyama enters him, it's with the same, long, time-spanning movements the early hours of daylight thrive on. Hinata feels every inch of him, the hot press of the head of his cock pushing inside, the sweet ache as he's filled so deep, warm thighs resting flush against his ass. Kageyama tugs softly on his waist and he curves his back, groping behind himself drowsily until he grabs a generous handful of the muscle of Kageyama's firm hip. He feels the dark-haired man settling back into the bed, angling himself so he can pump his hips in a lazy thrust. His cock slides in and out of Hinata easy and hot.

"Shouyou," he breathes, "do the hip thing."

"Hip thing?" Hinata smiles into the pillow, eyes still closed, playing dumb. "What hip thing?" Kageyama groans lightly, and Hinata decides they're both too out of it for teasing. He picks his hips up before rolling them back down over Kageyama in a series of smooth, undulating waves. It's a move that usually fractures them both with the way it drags Kageyama's cock inside him, but right now it's less obscene, more aimlessly sensual, working Hinata's tight heat over the full length of Kageyama's shaft in a dreamy, effortless slide. Kageyama pushes up into him, letting him fuck himself nice and slow, every once in awhile rocking up to meet him and sweeping him closer to a climbing, building climax, a throbbing hum he can feel from his head to his toes, coming to claim him.

One big hand pushes up the sweat damp fabric of his shirt, fingers trailing up his stomach, indenting in the flesh, briefly possessive, before brushing up his chest. Kageyama rubs his fingers over one nipple softly, before moving to play with the other, rolling it under the pad of his thumb before settling into a series of gentle, increasingly distracted flicks over the pink, sensitive nub.

They aren't loud, not like this, but Hinata still makes noise for him, low hums at the back of his throat, quiet sighs, high, pleased gasps. He finds Kageyama's hand on his pillow, pushing his own into it, feeling large fingers capture his. Soft, the lightest of gestures, when he brushes his pinky over the skin on the outside of Kageyama's palm.

Kageyama's fingers tighten around his, his other hand stilling before pressing his palm hard against Hinata's chest, pulling him close. He buries his face against Hinata's neck, rocking their bodies together, voice husky and soft as he breathes out, "Ah— _ah_ , Shouyou, Shou—"

Hinata slides his leg higher up Kageyama's thigh and grinds back into him where they're joined, his lips tugging into a smile when he feels Kageyama's hips twitch as he shudders and comes apart. Then he's turning his head, face down in the pillowcase as Kageyama drops his hand back to his cock, palming Hinata to climax right as he finishes spilling inside him. Hinata opens his mouth in a silent cry, breath dampening the cloth against his lips, eyes squeezed shut as he comes wet on sheets that are still dirty from the night before. It's been a good twelve hours.

After a moment, calloused fingertips brush over Hinata's chin, turning his face back, just enough for Kageyama to kiss his jaw, the corner of his mouth. Then the hand holding his droops, falling back to the bed, their fingers still tangled together. Kageyama exhales heavily through his nose, once, before his breathing steadies and he's fast asleep once again. He's still deep inside Hinata.

Hinata doesn't pull off, doesn't wake him. The wind blows the curtains above them, white and lacy as they flutter in the breeze, cooling the sweat on his skin. He shivers a little, and Kageyama's arm around him tightens, drawing him back against that warm body—and Hinata relaxes, remaining full of the man beside him. He decides he'll get out of bed when he's ready. 

For now, he sleeps.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...But _was_ I listening to "Pillowtalk" while writing this...? Who can say.
> 
> Thanks to [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey) and [RC](http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/) for looking this over and helping me conclude that it was adequately sleepy!! <3
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
